When Sarah Met Martha
by noodleface
Summary: Sarah meets a space traveling woman named Martha and is thrown into a new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**When Sarah Met Martha**

**By: Jenna Macfarland**

**Chapter One**

Sarah stood looking up at the poster of a half naked man in the Abercrombie store at the mall. She was lost in thought because she knew she should feel something for this man, but her eyes strayed to the other posters... of women. At last she decided to come out of denial. There was no doubt about it. She was not attracted to men. In accepting this reality she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to guts to tell her family though. They would not understand and they wouldn't accept her. She could at least accept herself though…even if no one else knew her secret.

The night air outside soothed her and she took in deep breaths while she walked to her red truck. Sarah was in no hurry to get home though. She walked slowly, gazing up at the stars as she went. One of the stars even winked at her.

I'll take that as a good sign, she thought

But then the star winked again and again and faster and faster. Until finally Sarah could see it wasn't a star at all. Something was falling and heading straight for her. Sarah stood rooted to the ground. Her feet just wouldn't move so she just stared horrified up into the dark night. She had only a second to throw her arms up to cover her face when the object hit the concrete just a few feet away from where she stood. A huge crash, dust and bits of concrete hit her arms, and then silence. Slowly she put her arms down and opened her eyes. There in front of her was a small silver aircraft of some sort. Something she had never seen before. And then to her surprise a door opened and a woman came out. She was yelling, of all things.

"Damn it! See this is what I get! I should have known I'd be no good at this! I'm a doctor not a space traveler. Oh when I find the doctor he is going to pay for this!" She yelled, pacing around the aircraft reviewing its damage.

She didn't seem to be aware of Sarah at all and Sarah wasn't sure what she should do next. Just as she was about to say something, the woman turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I... I lost control of my... well never mind". She walked around the ship once more and let out a sigh.

"There's no way I can do anything with it here. Do you think you could help me?" She asked.It took Sarah a minute to respond. She was still in shock and was trying to steady her racing heart beat.

"Yeah I... I have a truck. It might fit in the back. We could see if it would fit... in the truck..." She took a stumbling step towards her vehicle.

"Oh here let me help you," the woman said putting Sarah's arm around her shoulders to help support her. "Falling space ships have that affect on people sometimes and by the way my name is Martha Jones."

Together they managed to get Martha's ship into the back of the truck and even covered it with a blanket Sarah kept just in case it was ever needed.

"This is wonderful," Martha said as she climbed into the passenger seat, "I was very lucky this time."

"So you do this often? Space traveling I mean." Sarah asked.

"Yup it's definitely become a day to day thing". Martha smiled, but looked tired.

They arrived at Sarah's house and went inside. Her parents must have already been asleep because there were no lights on inside.

"We can put your... ship into the garage for now", Sarah said.

They unloaded the spacecraft and covered it again with the blanket. It wasn't exactly unnoticeable, but it would have to do. Then Sarah showed Martha to her room and took the couch for herself. As she drifted off to sleep she thought about space travel, but more importantly about the beautiful woman named Martha who fell from the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sarah rolled over in her sleep. She was having an amazing dream. It was about space traveling and falling ships and blinking stars and a beautiful woman named Martha Jones. When she opened her eyes she was confused though. What had happened last night? Was that part of her dream? She had no memory of anything else from last night however.

"Why would I have slept on the couch if there wasn't someone in my bed?" She thought out loud.

She stretched and walked towards her room. But, when she got to the door she felt hesitant. She didn't want it to have been a dream and she didn't want to disappoint herself. Slowly she pushed against the door and it made a lazy creaking sound. Looking at the bed she saw it was empty. The covers were made and there was no evidence that anything had been moved or even touched. Sarah's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She stood there just looking at the bed, like any minute someone would come out of the sheets, but they didn't.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded through the house. It made Sarah jump with a start and her heart began to race. Was someone in her house? She made her way to the kitchen and stood listening. Another crash… and it sounded like it was… in the garage.

"Martha…" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah in here!" A familiar voice called, "Thought I'd get a head start on the repairs for this stupid tin can I fly in."

Sarah walked into the garage and there was Martha under her "tin can". She was making all kinds of noise. Clanking and drilling and who knows what else.

"I'll just make us some breakfast" Sarah called.

She went back into the kitchen and brought out the pancake mix and a bowl. As she worked a nerve racking thought popped into her head.

Oh god my parents, She thought.

She tip toed to her parent's room and slowly opened the door. They were both fast asleep and her dad was snoring.

This could be a problem, she thought.

She went back into the kitchen and continued with the pancake batter. In a couple of minutes they were done. They looked pretty good. Sarah was glad they turned out so well especially when she had a guest over.

"Martha, breakfast is ready!" She called.

"Oh good that's just what I need," Martha went to the sink to wash her hands.

Sarah went to set the table for the two of them and tried to think of something she could say to her parents if they were to wake up.

Mom Dad this is our new… mail woman and I just thought it would be nice if I invited her in for pancakes, Sarah thought about the conversation, "What's that silver UFO in the garage you say? I've never seen it before in my life.

Yeah, Sarah was dead meat.

"Oh this is wonderful," Martha said interrupting her thoughts.

"Thanks… So… um… care to fill me in… about this… um… space traveling… thing?" Sarah stumbled over her words. It wasn't like everyday she had space women in her house eating breakfast with her.

"It's a very long story…" Martha began, "I was traveling with a man called The Doctor, and he is a Time Lord. Together we traveled through time and space to different worlds. Well that is until I had enough of him.

Martha paused. She seemed lost in her thoughts and Sarah wondered if she was going to tell her any more of the supposedly long story, but then Martha continued.

"The thing is, I have a life and I purpose in this world and I couldn't just leave it behind. It might have been worth it for him, but he wouldn't look at me twice. I was growing too attached for my own good. That was the problem." She sighed and looked up, "I think I'm through with men now."

Sarah was thinking about what she just heard. Time Lord? What's a Time Lord? Doctor who? Wait what was that last part?

"I was going to get back to my life you see," Martha continued, "But when I got home I discovered I was missing something. The Doctor stole something very important from me and he is going to pay!"

Sarah wondered if it would be rude to ask her what he stole. She didn't want to come off as someone who forces there way into other people's business. She decided she would just have to find that out later. Besides she had more important things to worry about, like her parents.

"Thanks for that delicious breakfast," Martha said, "Now I need to get back to work.

"Have any idea when you'll be done?" Sarah asked.

"Probably in a couple days… a week at the most."

"A week?" Sarah exclaimed, "You don't understand, my parents are here and… they don't know you're here."

"Oh… that's a problem. Do they go into the garage a lot?"

"Well no not really. It's warm outside so they keep there cars out there, but still it isn't exactly quiet work," Sarah tried to stay polite even with the panic rising inside her. She didn't want her parents to find out, but even more she didn't want Martha to have to leave.

"Well I can be quiet." And with that Martha left to the garage and just in time too. Sarah's parents walked in just a minute later.

"Were you talking to someone Sarah?" Her mom asked.

"Uh yeah… myself… just myself. How are you Sarah? I'm good thanks." She sounded like a freak, but what else could she do.

"Teenagers" Her father laughed. "Hey look she even set a plate for both of her."

Sarah had forgotten to clear away Martha's plate.

"Uh yeah well I was hungry… I'll just clean that up and go… do my homework." Sarah said quickly.

Once Sarah had left both her parents exchanged worried glances.

"I hope she's not on crack." Her mother teased.

"Well what are ya gonna do?" Her dad laughed.

Once Sarah was in her room she got on her computer. She typed in "Tardis" on the computer. Nothing came up. Then she typed in "The Doctor". A million sites came up about actual doctors, but nothing useful to Sarah.

"Damn it," She mumbled.

How was she going to get to the garage now? She didn't have any good excuses to be in there. She hardly ever went in there. She would just have to wait until her parents left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two hours later her parents left for work. As soon as she heard both cars leave she ran out of her room. She opened the garage door and went inside. Martha was still under the silver space shuttle just like before.

"Have you made any progress?" She asked.

"Um… yeah I think so… maybe a bit…" Martha said unreassuringly.

"I guess that's a no," Sarah muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing… nothing"

Sarah kept Martha company while she worked for a few hours and then they went into the kitchen to get some lunch. They got some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some fruit punch soda.

"So how old are you?" Martha asked.

"Twenty three. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three as well! What a coincidence."

"Yeah that is odd…"

"Well I guess I should get back to the stupid tin can now" Martha grumbled eating her last bite of the sandwich.

"Maybe you should just take a break for a while. You must be tired of working. You've been in there for about five hours," Sarah said, "Come on let's go swimming or watch a movie."

"Well… okay I guess I have been working for a while now," Martha smiled, "What movies do ya got?"

Sarah and Martha decided to watch D.E.B.S. It was hilarious and they were both cracking up through out the entire movie. When it was over both their sides were aching.

"Oh my gosh that was a great movie!" Martha cried out.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites," Sarah's cheeks hurt from all the laughing.

"Do you think that could ever happen?" Martha asked, "I mean, finding the right girl and then you just change from being straight?"

"Well I guess so… if you found the right person I'm sure you would fall in love no matter what." Sarah said.

"Yeah I think so too."

Martha went back to work on the machine and it grew dark outside. Sarah was lying on the couch and soon fell asleep. Martha came in and turned out the lights for her and went into Sarah's room again. She fell asleep, but tossed and turned dreaming of the thing she had lost and how she was going to capture it back… at any cost.

The next morning Sarah awoke to a loud yelling. For a second she thought perhaps her parents had found Martha in the garage, but looking up she saw Martha leaping around the living room.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked bewildered.

"I did it! I did it!" Martha sang.

"What the…"

"I fixed it! It's done. I don't know how, but I did. I did it!" Martha danced around.

Sarah got up and stretched. She was happy for Martha. She really was… but she didn't want her to leave. She was just getting to know her after all.

"I guess you'll be leaving then?" Sarah asked.

"Yes! I hope I don't crash again. That would be awful," Martha said more to herself then Sarah, "Would you want to come with me?"

"Travel with you? Yeah that would be awesome!" Sarah was so excited she started jumping around with Martha.

Sarah wrote her parents a note… they weren't awake yet.

I'm sure they will understand… Sarah thought about the situation.

"Oh honey, come here! It seems Sarah decided to go space traveling with a complete stranger today! I hope she's back in time for dinner!"

Sarah was really screwed this time.

Looking at the tiny silver space shuttle she was horrified. It was way too small for her to fit in. What had Martha been thinking? She was just getting her hopes up and now the truth was Sarah wouldn't be able to go with her.

"Come on slow poke!" Martha called and then climbed into the ship.

"Well here goes nothing." Sarah mumbled to herself.

She climbed into the ship and to her utter astonishment the ship was not tiny at all. In fact, it was huge. At least ten people could fit in it comfortably.

"What the… hey how did… where is… what…?" Sarah couldn't even speak.

"Yeah I know. Its okay you'll get used to it. The ship is bigger on the inside," Martha explained, "All the new models are like that. Makes traveling a hell of a lot easier."

Martha sat down at the main controls seat and Sarah sat next to her.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked while looking around the ship. She still couldn't believe her eyes. She even wondered if maybe it really was just a dream.

"Well we have to find The Doctor so we'll go wherever he is… but I'm not so sure where that will be," Martha tried to be reassuring, but she failed, "Good news though. We won't just be searching the galaxies. While I was aimlessly looking for him I stumbled across this!"

Martha pulled out what looked like a lunch box.

"With this we will be able to find him. No doubt about it!" Martha smiled looking proud.

"Um… you have his lunch?" Sarah asked confused.

"What? No silly, it's a tracking device!" Martha explained, but then she also pulled out a ham sandwich.

"Oh and that is a… satellite picking up signals, right?" Sarah guessed.

"No this is his lunch."

"You've lost me again"

"Before I left him I had to make sure I got some of his DNA and since he took a bite out of this sandwich, I took it with me. See its genius! Now I can find him anywhere!" Martha smiled, "Now hold on and let's get out of here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Martha drove them out of the garage and into the sky. They built up speed and then Martha started pushing all kinds of buttons and even hit it with a hammer once. The ship had a large window in front where they were sitting. Just like a car so Sarah and Martha were able to see what was going on outside. The clear blue sky was beginning to disappear and in its place was darkness and stars. The ship began to whip around in circles and Martha no longer had control over the vehicle. It spun and spun until Sarah was about ready to throw up. Then it stopped and was very still. Martha and Sarah were looking out the window which showed them a dark desert.

"This must be where The Doctor is," Martha whispered, "It could be dangerous so let's not draw attention to ourselves."

Slowly they made their way out of the ship and stepped onto the soft desert sand. The stars were twinkling up above and looked so close Sarah thought they might not even be on earth anymore. She was right. Martha was still holding the lunch box and pointing it in all directions. Sarah guessed she was trying to pick up a hint of The Doctor. Off in the distance was a vast forest. Mangled trees and bushes were sitting together so closely it was more like a wall of green then the edge of a forest. The air smelled like dirt and dust.

"Oh I got it! This way!" Martha called. She was already making her way towards the forest at a fast pace. Sarah ran to catch up.

"We have to go through that?" Sarah asked. She wasn't exactly glad about it. She wasn't even sure it was possible for them to make it through the tree wall. Martha didn't answer. She was busy shaking her lunch box and pointing it around. When they got to the edge of the forest Martha stopped.

"Well he is definitely in there," Martha let out a sigh, "He might even be in trouble so keep your eyes open." Sarah swallowed. She wasn't really expecting danger or to be on a different planet for that matter. She wasn't even sure where they were, but she didn't ask because Martha probably didn't know anyway.

Walking through the forest was slow, tiring work. Time was passing, but it was hard to know how much or even how far they had gotten into the forest. Every once in awhile there was a cracking of twigs or a rummaging of the bushes, but no creature was ever seen. And with the cover of the trees no moonlight made its way to the forest floor. Sarah ran into trees and bushes and into Martha a couple times. It was hard to know which direction they were going in or if they were still going the same way when they started. For all they knew they might be going in an endless circle. But, Martha had the lunch box which kept them following some sort of trail or at least Sarah hoped so. Sarah's feet were getting tired and sore from the rough ground and her arms were scratched from branches and thorns. She really wanted to just sit down and rest, but she didn't want Martha to think she was weak especially since Martha didn't seem to be dazed at all from fighting through the forest.

Finally when Sarah thought she was going to collapse Martha stopped and Sarah ran into her.

"The tracking device says The Doctor should be right… here" Martha said pointing out in front of her, "Um...Doctor?"

"What? Martha, is that you?" A voice called from up in the trees.

"Yeah. Doctor?" Martha called.

"Oh my god! It's great to see you!" The Doctor said jumping down from the tree and wrapping Martha in a huge hug. Martha didn't look too pleased, but she didn't pull away. Then a scream rang through the forest. Someone or something was falling through the trees. It was a woman. She landed on the dirt ground with a thud.

"Ouch" She said in pain. She was lying face down.

"I see you've taken no time to replace me." Martha said glaring at The Doctor.

"I see you've replaced me as well…" The Doctor mumbled taking notice of Sarah.

"Oh yeah… but it's not the same… This is Sarah. She's helped me out a lot." Martha clarified. The Doctor went to help up the young woman who was sitting on the ground now.

"This is Jenna. Jenna this is Martha my old assistant and Sarah her new assistant." The Doctor said looking amused.

"Nice to meet you two, but right now we need to get back into the tree or we're all going to be in trouble!" Jenna hissed. She was annoyed, mostly because she had just fallen out of a tree and embarrassed herself.

"Oh yes, right, this way ladies!" The Doctor began to climb back up the tree and the others followed. Once they were all safely seated Martha started interrogating The Doctor.

"So where are we? What trouble? Where's the Tardis? How long have you been here? Why are we in a tree?" Martha rambled on.

"Calm down! We are on Zethworbothindia. The trouble is the planet's inhabitants, the Zethworbothindians. The Tardis was taken by them. We don't know exactly how long we've been here because the days are different then earth days and we are in a tree because we are hiding." The Doctor answered calmly. "Now more importantly how did you get here?"

"Just because I'm not a Time Lord doesn't mean I can't learn to time travel." Martha said vaguely.

"What?"

"I got my very own ship and everything."

"What?"

"Yup, see I don't need you to get around space."

"… Well I'm impressed. So you have your very own ship. Yes I knew you'd do fine on your own." The Doctor said, "So how did you find me though?"

"I think I'll leave that one a mystery for you…" Martha said not wanting to tell him she had stolen a sandwich he had bitten.

"You should leave though. It's not safe here." The Doctor whispered looking over his shoulder. "The creatures here are strange even to me."

"Well I can't leave until I get the thing you stole from me." Martha said firmly. Sarah and Jenna just waited silently throughout the conversation. Neither of them had a good idea of what was going on, but they didn't want anyone else to know that.

"No! You need to leave now. Everything is in the Tardis so I don't have it and we can't exactly stroll up to the Zethworbothindians! They are very dangerous creatures!" The Doctor seemed very frustrated. It made Sarah nervous. She wouldn't mind leaving now.

"No. I'm going to get back what was stolen from me and besides you need help getting the Tardis back and you can't do it alone." Martha said crossing her arms.

"I have Jenna to help me" The Doctor said defensively.

"Right, I said you can't do it alone." Martha said smirking.

"Hey!" Jenna yelled. Then there was a shaking in the bushes. Something was approaching. Sarah and Martha both let out a gasp. The creature stepped out from the darkness. It was… a child, a small human child. It was a blond haired boy that looked to be about five years old. He even smiled a small childish smile.

"What you people doin in the tree like that?" He asked in a cute squeaky voice.

"Oh! It's just a child!" Jenna exclaimed in astonishment and let out a sigh of relief.

"No! It's a Zethworbothindian!" The Doctor shouted. Jenna, Sarah, and Martha couldn't help giggling. After all they were hiding in a tree from a five year old.

"No it's just taken that form. That's why it's dangerous. It changes into something you have a weak spot for. Would you ever hurt that little boy?" The Doctor asked.

"Well no. I guess not. How could I?" Martha answered, finally realizing the danger of the boy. If she did anything to that child it would haunt her thoughts forever. She would be incapable of doing anything to him so how would she be able to defend herself?

"Don't get to close either. They can manipulate emotions as well." The Doctor explained further.

"Uh… guys!" Sarah yelled pointing at the boy who was now holding a small gun. He aimed it at the tree and shot. A bright red light shot out of the gun and struck the branch Jenna was sitting on. She fell screaming unto the forest floor. The boy walked slowly over to her. It seemed confused and studied her for a minute. Jenna would have been scared had she not found the whole situation all of a sudden hysterical. She lay on the ground laughing and rolling from side to side. She laughed so hard tears began streaming down her face.

"Come with me." the boy ordered motioning for Jenna to take his hand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jenna hooted with laughter "Ok I'm coming, I'm coming." Jenna got off the ground and went to take his hand.

"No!" The Doctor jumped out of the tree and grabbed Jenna by the shoulders. "Listen to me. You don't know what you're doing. Come on!" He pulled her away from the boy. But, for some reason Jenna found this extremely annoying. In fact, she was so angry she wanted nothing more then to get away from The Doctor and follow the boy.

"Get your hands off me!" She snapped and pushed The Doctor away. She tried to run towards the boy, but The Doctor got a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"The Zethworbothindian has control of your emotions. That's all it is. You don't really feel this way." The Doctor tried to explain as calmly as he could. The boy crept up slowly towards The Doctor and no one noticed because of the struggle with Jenna. But it was too late and the boy was changing The Doctor's logical thoughts into emotional frenzies.

"Please Jenna come with me. Please!" The Doctor pleaded and then began to cry. "Why won't you just come with me? You're really hurting my feelings!" Sarah and Martha just watched from the tree. Neither of them was sure what they could do because if they got too close they would both become emotional wreaks as well and without any logical thinkers they were never going to get off the planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Doctor was crying and hugging his knees while Jenna pounded her fists on a tree. Sarah and Martha had to figure something out quickly even though the situation seemed hopeless.

"Okay we have an enemy that we can't do anything to and our only hope is at the moment sucking his thumb." Martha said stating the obvious.

"Well we need to get that boy away from here… without getting close to him." Sarah said frowning, "There has got to be something we can do." Sarah thought rapidly it was possible that they could threaten the boy somehow from the tree without actually hurting him. Sarah asked Martha what she thought about that idea.

"Okay well I guess we better try." said Martha getting up and facing the boy. "Oi! Hey you! Um… you better get out of here or you will be very sorry!" Martha took off her shoe and through it at him. The shoe hit him harmlessly on the leg and he didn't even blink. Martha went to take off her other shoe, but she lost her balance and fell. She was soon lying at the forest floor right at the boy's feet.

"Uh oh…" Martha said feebly. She waited for something to happen, terrified. The boy stared down at her. Martha just sat there because she was sure that at any moment she would not have much or maybe even any control over herself. Still nothing happened, but Martha was feeling better now. The terror had left her and she even smiled a bit.

"Sarah!" she called "Its okay! Nothing's happening! Maybe it doesn't work on me for some reason. Oh well everything is fine now. I'm just going to lie here for a minute. It's all good! Sarah watched her dumbfounded. Then she realized that Martha's sudden relaxed state must be due to the Zethworbothindian.

"And then there was one" muttered Sarah to herself. Jenna had seemed to calm down a bit though. She wasn't pounding on the tree anymore and the Doctor's sobbing had quieted. Sarah felt a sense of relief surge through her body.

The effect must be wearing off, Sarah thought, but even as she thought this Jenna started acting strangely again.

"Doctor… it's such a beautiful night isn't it? Jenna asked coyly walking towards him slowly.

"Yes… quite." The Doctor replied paying no attention. His focus seemed to be directed towards the small plant he was holding, "Magnificent… simply magnificent." He twirled the plant in his fingers.

"Oh it's getting quite chilly out here," Jenna said rubbing her arms and sitting next to The Doctor. "I'm sure you could warm me up though." The Doctor didn't reply as he was still mesmerized by the plant. Martha laughed as she stretched in the grass. She looked comfortable and at ease.

"Don't even bother with him." said Martha taking her eyes off the sky to look at Jenna. "He would want that plant more then you even if he wasn't under the stupid spell." She laughed at her own joke and then yawned. "Just sit back and enjoy this soft grass. That's what you really need."

Jenna watched her, but was unfazed. Turning back towards The Doctor she stroked his hair affectionately. Sarah was still up in the tree and panicking. What could she do now? She decided the boy would have to be knocked unconscious if they were going to be able to get away from him. She climbed down the tree on the opposite side facing away from the boy. She searched the ground for a large stick or rock. She soon for a big log a few feet away, she grabbed it and held it over her shoulder getting ready to swing. As quietly as she could she walked around the tree to the boy.

It's not real, it's not real, it's not real Sarah repeated over and over in her mind. She steadied herself and took aim, but just as she was about to swing the boy turned towards her and began to change his form. In a matter of seconds the small child had turned into a kitten. Its blue eyes looked up at Sarah and its whiskers twitched. Sarah looked down at the newly formed ball of fluff and couldn't help smiling, even in the face of danger the kitten was too adorable for words… or was there another reason she felt this way? She felt giddy and lightheaded. She wanted to… dance. So she began swaying and it felt like so much fun that soon she was running around doing leaps and turns and putting her arms above her head like a ballerina. Martha was still looking up at the stars and Jenna was trying to grasp The Doctor's hand while he pushed her away and cuddled his plant. Had they been aware of the danger they were in they would have realized their impending doom. The kitten sat watching them when all of a sudden a huge bird swooped out of the trees, grabbed the kitten in its talons, and took off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once the Zethworbothindian was gone the new foursome found their emotions returning to normal. Martha's previous anxiety replaced the relaxation and Sarah stopped dancing. Jenna looked embarrassed and The Doctor dropped the plant.

"Well now what?" Martha asked, directing the question to The Doctor.

"Good question…" He looked focused and ran a hand through his hair. "Well obviously it's going to be hard to get the Tardis back since the whole lot of them will be protecting it… but there must be a way…"

"What other weapons do the Zethworbothindians have?" Martha asked.

"Hmm… hard to say. It could just be their natural abilities and of course the guns or there might be things we have yet to encounter."

"Could we take a chance with the guns?"

The doctor squinted his eyes at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Well just because we are emotional doesn't mean we can't function at all… well of course some of us have better control than others…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Doctor asked wondering if it was him she was trying to insult.

"The plant…" Martha said giving him a patronizing look.

The doctor looked offended. "You were rolling in grass!"

"Well I wasn't about to make out with it!"

"You guys!" Jenna cut in, "We all lost control of ourselves! It's not our faults. How are we going to get through this if we can't even control our emotions when the creatures aren't around us?"

"You're one to talk Jenna." Martha burst out. "I saw you all over The Doctor. Or was that not because of mind control?"

"What are you implying?" Jenna retorted, immediately losing the notion of keeping the peace.

"I think we all know why The Doctor really chooses companions. What you think it's because you're smart? You think you have something no one else does? Well you're wrong. You're just like all the others."

Jenna looked hurt, but then turned angry when she realized what Martha had said in the last sentence. "What others?" She asked turning towards The Doctor.

Now it was Sarah's turn to try to calm the storm of emotions. "Guys come on stop arguing. We really need to figure out what we should do here." No one heard her.

"What others?" Jenna repeated.

"I'm a time lord!" The Doctor shouted back obviously more than a little irritated. "You think I've been alone for… well forever?"

"No. But how many others? Am I just a replacement for a million others?"

"Well it hasn't been a million…"

"Oh my God!"

Martha grinned. Now it was time for the real punch in the face. "Perhaps The Doctor does just replace his partner with another pretty girl every now and then, but… oh well I shouldn't tell you." Martha said in sweet voice looking innocent and troubled.

Jenna turned back to her, "Tell me what?"

"Well just that out of the millions of girls…he's only ever really loved one. Just one."

"What are you trying to say he loves _you_?" Jenna tried to sound sarcastic, but her eyes were big and glossy as she tried to keep back her hurt feelings.

"No actually. Her name was Rose… Rose Tyler. Well isn't that right Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the ground and wouldn't answer. Instead he turned to Sarah. "Right so what did you say? Yes we really need to figure out a plan."

Sarah just sighed and nodded. She hoped all this bickering was over. Martha had really initiated all of it too which meant she must have feelings for The Doctor or she did before. It also meant that Martha wasn't a lesbian…but she was British so perhaps she was still open to other things. Now Sarah realized that she was trapped in a jungle on a different planet and yet still couldn't stop thinking about what she wanted…which was hot lesbian sex.

"Sarah, are you ok?" Martha asked her looking concerned. Sarah had been staring at her so she quickly looked away and muttered an "I'm fine" trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Ok gang" The Doctor piped in back to his normal, happy self, "So the Tardis is the objective and all we simply have to do is find it and get inside it. Easy enough? Yes well… I'm guessing the Zethworbothindians wont exactly like that so they will first go into the defensive which is the manipulation of our emotions. Secondly, they will go on the offensive and use whatever weapons they may or may not have. Very simple."

The other three just looked at him. They were tired and confused and the last thing they wanted to hear was how simple invading an alien civilization was going to be.

Now what we need to do is get close enough to observe and find out what we can about them. Perhaps they know nothing of the Tardis and simply think it's a strange box… hmm… I hope I remembered to lock it. In that case we could just sneak in and find it and avoid being seen." The Doctor looked very pleased with himself while he was coming up with no more useful solutions than a first grader would.

And so they began walking into the unknown. The Doctor lead the way while Martha kept up with him still quarreling over the game plan which left Jenna and Sarah stumbling after them. Both were equally scared, confused, and unhappy with their potential lovers.

"So how did you get mixed up in all this?" asked Jenna.

"Martha kind of crashed into a parking lot and I just happened to be there." Sarah said. "What about you?"

"Well I guess it's a long story. But it goes right along with me liking men that are incredibly wrong for me."

"There isn't any man right for me." Sarah mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go ahead."

"Well I just got out of a really bad relationship and was crying under my table… well it feels safe under there." She added at Sarah's strange look. "When someone knocked on my door. I figured it was Henry coming back to apologize so I was ready to yell at him to go away, but when I opened the door the doctor was there. He just barged into my house, slammed the door behind him, and looked through the peep hole obviously in some kind of danger. I just kept asking who he was and what he was doing, but he told me to be quiet and kept looking through the hole. But then I guess he saw my face which was still tear streaked. He just looked at me for awhile and then asked if I wanted to come with him and though any sensible person would have screamed no I just said ok. And I've been traveling with him ever since. I can't tell you how long that's been though. Time travel makes calendars seem silly." Jenna gave a nervous giggle and then was silent. Sarah guessed she was trying to remember how long it had been despite her outward indifference.

"Has it been fun traveling?" asked Sarah.

"Yes…" Jenna said sullenly. "But…Well Martha said there were others he would travel with like me… and I guess I'm just a replacement. And what she said was true. I did think I must have been special or something."

"Can I be honest with you?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah of course. You can trust me."

"You can't tell anyone though. Ok?"

"Ok"

"I'm a lesbian."

"Oh… that's cool. Uh any reason you're telling me this?"

"I like Martha."

"Oh!" Jenna laughed. "I thought she was in love with the doctor."

"Well she might be."

"Oh…dang she'd be way better with you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah honestly." They both laughed and then hugged. Martha and the doctor noticed them now.

"Why are they laughing and hugging?" asked Martha.

"The Zethworbothindians must be near!" Shouted the doctor and dove head first into a bush. Martha panicked and climbed up a tree and sat on a limb in some kind of crouching tiger position.

"What the heck?" Jenna questioned looking puzzled.

"Oh my god we must be under attack!" Shouted Sarah seeing the doctor and Martha in defense mode. She tried to run but immediately tripped and hit her head on a rock.

"Ahhh! Oh my god!" Yelled Jenna not knowing what to do. She turned around and around trying to see what the danger was. She got so dizzy until she finally collapsed next to Sarah.

Judging by Jenna and Sarah's alertness to danger the doctor realized they must have actually been laughing and hugging on their own free will.

"Martha it's ok!" He yelled up to the trees and Martha started climbing back down. Jenna and Sarah sat up looking confused and Sarah was rubbing her head.

"I hope you all know that if that had been a real attack we would all probably be dead by now." The doctor said looking annoyed.

"You jumped into a bush!" yelled Martha. "I'm the only one that would have been any help!"

"Yeah to yourself maybe" said the doctor.

Sarah and Jenna just looked at each other and then started to laugh. It wasn't likely that the doctor and Martha would be getting together any time soon. Now it was up to Jenna and Sarah to seduce their potential lovers and they knew it would be easy with each other's help.


End file.
